


Adaptive Spirit

by Alex_Thompson95



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Implied Character Death, Large Breasts, M/M, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sin Corps Army Reborn, Violence, Voodoo doll play, content approved by S.C.A.R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Thompson95/pseuds/Alex_Thompson95
Summary: Andy, a 10 year old boy has lived alone with his abusive father for the past 5 years. One day as his Father is beating him Andy's nen is accidentally awakened and he fights back against his father, Terrified, Andy runs away from home and stumbles upon heaven's arena where he meets Gon and Killua.
Relationships: Gon/Killua/OC Andy
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

Andy fell to the ground screaming and crying, begging his father to stop, but as usual he didn't. Andy's father kicked him in the stomach.

"This is your fault! You tore this family apart!"

He of course was referring to what happened 5 years ago with his mother. Andy missed her dearly, but was happy that he was able to help her get away. Ever since then, his father had become a sad, angry drinker who took his aggression out on his son daily. He grew terrified of him and did whatever his father asked of him to avoid getting beaten more severely than usual. Andy's dad, Rick, grabbed the helpless whimpering child by the back of his neck and lifted him into the air.

"Admit that it's your fault! You worthless! Little! Brat!"

"N-No!" Andy cried before being slammed onto the floor once more. "Gah!!"

"It's your fault. Your fault! Your fault!!" Rick roared, kicking his son in the stomach with each shouted sentence for emphasis.

Andy heard those words so much that he would have believed him if he hadn't remembered what his mother said.

"I-I'm sorry! Guh! I'm sorry!!" Andy screamed, tears flowing down his face.

"You're not sorry! Not yet!" Rick growled into the tearful boy’s ear.

This happened pretty much every time Rick got drunk. He relived the day he lost his wife, the day Andy's mother got away from this monster.

To this day, despite the pain, he refused to regret his decision to convince his mother to go without him.

Andy got to his feet, he looked up at his dad with tears in his eyes, pure terror on his face but he stood as tall as he could which enraged Rick. He knew what Andy’s body was saying. He screamed and punched Andy hard in his stomach. Some blood flew from his mouth and an Impact crater twice as wide as Andy’s torso appeared on the wall behind the boy.

Suddenly Andy started to feel something different as he dropped to the ground again clenching his stomach. Andy felt warm, like the strength in his limbs regenerated and doubled in strength. Rick took a deep breath before going for another kick. Andy’s eyes snapped open, he grabbed Rick’s leg and pulled, sending his father crashing to the ground. He stood up and noticed his body glowing. Andy Didn't understand what just happened, but he didn't want to stay and suffer a worse beating from his terrifying father because of it. So he ran out of his house into the outside world. He rarely got to go outside, and he knew that when he went back home he would have to suffer his fathers wrath, if he didn't go after him right now that is.

Memories of that day came flooding back to him. His mother sneaking into his bedroom and waking him up. Carrying him downstairs and almost making it to the door before hearing Rick call out to her.

"Nora? Nora!"

Nora unlocked the door looking behind her and seeing Rick barreling down the stairs and reaching for her. She gets the door open but before she can get out the door, Andy almost slips from her grasp. Rick has him by his ankles, Nora has him by his hands.

"Don't let go, sweetie!" Nora tells her son.

Andy cries and whimpers but he soon knows that his momma isn’t strong enough to get him away from his father. He looks at his mom with tears in his eyes but bravery in his heart.

"Go!"

"No, Andy! I'm not leaving you here with him!"

"I-I'll be ok! I don't want to see you get hurt by him anymore! Please go!!"

Nora looks at her son, knowing full well that she couldn't get her son out of Rick's grasp.

"S-Stay strong Andy! You stay strong, y-you hear me?!" Nora cries, her voice trembling.

"I-I will mommy!"

Nora let's go and runs out the door.

Andy's train of thought is broken when a car honks at him. He jumps back onto the sidewalk as the car screeches to a halt.

"S-sorry!" Andy yells, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Watch where you're going kid!" The driver yells back before picking up speed again.

Andy looks around not sure where his legs had taken him while he relived that day. He notices a strange looking building. It's really big so he thinks he'd have a better chance getting away from his dad there.

He makes his way towards heaven's arena. When he went inside he saw a long line. He got in line like Everyone else not knowing what he was getting himself into. He was looking around and noticed two other boys in line, they were looking back at him and he looked down towards the ground.

“Killua, have you seen that kid before? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it, he looks new here. We probably won’t be facing him anytime soon if ever.”

“He looks kind of nervous.”

“He’s more than nervous, it doesn’t look like he knows where he is. He probably won’t make it past the first floor, he definitely doesn’t have what it takes to get to where we're probably going.”

“How do you know that Killua?”

“Just look at him Gon, he has no clue what he’s getting himself into.”

Andy could hear every word the boys were saying, and he knew it was true, whatever this place was and whatever he was going to do here, he was worried that he wouldn’t make the cut and if he could get a seat in the stands, if his Father found him? He’d be in big trouble. He knew he was in trouble anyways, but spending some time away from his dad was something he needed right now, but hiding out here he thought was a waste of time so he started to leave. Gon looked back and noticed Andy leaving.

Gon, curious as always, got out of line and raced to catch up with the younger boy.

“Hey, Gon! Where are you going?!” Killua shouted, but Gon just kept running. Killua looked at the four people between him, the clerk and at the fifty plus people behind him, he groaned. After a full minute of anxiously swaying back and forth debating about chasing after his friend, Killua groaned again while rolling his eyes as he physically pulled himself out of line at the now third to front position to chase after Gon.

“Hey! Wait up!” Gon screams at Andy who perks up and looks behind him to see one of the two boys from before. “What’s wrong? Why are you leaving?”

“Oh, um…Cause’ I’m just wasting my time here. Your friend is right, I have know idea what this place is. I just came here to get away from my dad.”

“Huh? Why would you want to get away from your dad?” Gon asked, genuinely confused.

Andy hesitated before speaking, Killua was now in ear shot and heard Andy say, “Um…M-my dad beats me. I-I resisted him somehow and managed to run away. So when I go home tonight, I’m probably gonna be in even more trouble with him. He’ll p-probably beat me till I’m a bloody mess and p-pass out...Again.”

Andy tried to stop himself, he knew if his father ever found out he told someone-, Andy couldn’t even imagine what the man would do, but it wasn’t good. The words flowed out of his mouth like the tears running down his face, “I-If I can have a b-break for awhile. Just a small one, even an hour. I-It just might make things a tad bit more bearable.”

Tears were running down Andy’s face, he couldn’t look the kind awestruck boy in the face any more and began to sob behind his traitorous hands that were trying to keep his confession inside his soul, where it has been festering for years. “I’ve lived alone with my father for 5 years. Ever s-since m-momma left. H-He’s b-beaten me everyday s-since."

When Killua heard this he had just caught up with Gon. They both were standing in front of Andy now awestruck. As the words sunk in and their rage and sorrow for the boy mixed their body's began glowing and their aura spiked. Andy grew frightened by this, associating this pressure with his father’s rage, and his newfound aura came bursting out too.

Gon and Killua cooled their rage when they felt the young child's aura and they understood right away how Andy managed to escape. However as they instinctively used  
to read the boy’s aura they could tell that Andy wasn't experienced and they needed to help him control it, before his essence emptied out of his vessel.

"Andy? Calm down and take a deep breath ok? We’re not gonna hurt you alright?” Gon says in a slightly panicked voice.

Andy Does as Gon tells him and straightens his poster breathing in and out slowly.

“S-sorry. I-I felt that same kind of thing when my dad hit me. M-My body started glowing like that.”

Gon smiled at Andy. “That’s ok, we’ll teach you! Let’s go back to my room and talk, ok?”

“O-ok.” Andy says, wiping the tears from his eyes as he walks with Gon and Killua.

Killua whispers to Gon. “Hey, are you sure about this? We could take him to Wing you know.”

“He needs more than a teacher, Killua.” Gon whispers back. "He needs a friend."


	2. Adaptive Spirit

Andy stood in the living room of Gon's apartment provided for by the arena. He was taking deep slow breaths with his eyes closed and his muscles relaxed. He took a deep breath, held it, and then as he opened his eyes he forcibly exhaled and tensed his muscles. His Aura spiked and radiated around him as his two new friends smiled and encouraged him. 

"Good. Now temper it back again." Gon repeated his instruction for the twentieth time in the last half hour. Andy nodded. As he exhaled his next deep breath he relaxed his posture and muscles as he dragged out the air from his lungs. His Aura safely diminished until it was again barely noticeable. 

Killua tossed Gon and Andy energy bars and motioned for Andy to sit on the couch. Killua swapped places with Andy and spiked his Aura. "Now that you can summon up your aura and smother it on command, the next bit we're going to show you is how to protect yourself with it."

Killua tensed his muscles and concentrated on his body as a whole, "So once you've conjured your aura think of it as a snake coiling around your body. You can feel it's grip tighten and shift with your focus. Once it feels like it is constricting-" Killua stopped speaking when he saw Gon's hand shaking back and forth under his chin indicating for Killua to cut himself off. 

He glanced at Andy and saw fear in the boy's eyes. Killua let out a nervous chuckle, "Hahaha, I uh... Guess that analogy is a little dark um... How's this? Your aura is your shield, a second skin, a fluid twisting external manifestation of your will. If your will is strong, and you focus on the warmth of your aura it will move and shape as you will it to. Better?"

Andy nodded and stood swapping places with Killua and tried it. First, he conjured his aura, then he closed his eyes and focused on the warmth of his spirit. Once he was certain that he could feel the depth and shape of it in his mind he willed it to wrap around his body as a whole and encompass it like a second skin how Killua had described it. Andy opened his eyes and looked at his arms, and smiled. He looked at his friends and all three of them smiled and laughed. "Awesome job, Andy." "Way to go! got it on your first try too."

Andy continued to practice with Killua and Gon until the sun no longer shined in the sky and the horizon was dark. Gon came back from the kitchen with three more orange sodas and a wide grin. "I'm super happy at how fast you've made progress Andy. You're a faster learner than me or Killua. We should stop here for the night though. Tomorrow morning Killua has a match but after that, we'll take you over to talk with our old Sensei Wing-san." 

Andy turned away from the window and looked over at Gon. He smiled but the happy look didn't reach his eyes. "Thanks Gon, Killua. For everything." He took the drink and frowned at it. "But I should be heading back home. I don't even know if he'll let me come back out tomorrow, or if I'll even be able to stand after the beating I'm going to get."

Killua let out an annoyed sound, "Tsk. Then don't go back. It wouldn't be an issue for you to spend a few days here with us."

Andy looked back out the window and a second later flinched. Gon and Killua shared a look and joined Andy at the window. A few seconds later Andy flinched again and both other boys felt it too. A super strong enhancer's aura spiking as it connected with something. Instinctively the boy's activated  _ Gyo _ and located the house it was coming from. Killua coldly remarked, "So, that's the bastard." He looked at Andy who was fighting not to cry, "You don't have to go back." 

He placed a hand on Andy's shoulder and a cold chill went down his spine as Andy replied, "No. I have to go back, he's my father. I have to obey him, and accept my punishment for running from him." Killua recognized that despair, that hollow strangled constricting despair. It is the same that was wrapped around him back at his family's manor.

Killua let go of Andy and turned away, trying and failing to hide his bloodlust and cold assassin's eyes from his new friend. "I won't stop you, Andy. But I hope you know that Gon and I have your back. If you need us Spike your aura and we'll be there. You don't have to be his punching bag anymore." Killua turned his hand into claws and plunged his hand into the back of the couch.

Andy nodded slightly, unnerved by Killua's dark shift but somehow felt flattered that his friends cared so much about him that they'd risk fighting his dad to end his suffering. Andy turned and shared a sad smile with Gon, "Thanks again. Who knows maybe it won't be so bad, hehe." Another aura spike made both of them flinch and nervously laugh. 

Gon placed his hand on Andy's shoulder, "Stay strong Andy. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Tears swelled in Andy's eyes at the phrase but he put on a smile and nodded, "Y-yeah. Tomorrow." He then quickly turned and walked out waving before he closed the door, "See you guys then."

Gon sighed as the door closed. He turned to Killua who was trying desperately not to cry or stab more holes in the couch. Gon walked over, caressed Killua's clawed hand to relax it, and pulled him into a gentle hug. 

Killua was gritting his teeth as he forced himself to calm down and tried not to cry. "He's like me, Gon. He's putting on a good face but-"

Gon patted his boyfriend's back and tightened his hug, "I know, Kil. It's ok. He's strong and determined. He'll be fine."

Gon pulled Killua to arm’s length and smiled, "For now though let's trust him and be ready to rush in to aid him. You also have your match tomorrow, so let's go get some sleep and wait for him to call." 

Killua nodded and wiped his nose on his sleeve, "Since when was I the emotional wreck and you the level headed one?" 

Gon giggled and smirked, "oh c'mon Killua. You're telling me you don't like role reversals?" 

Killua's eyes went wide and he blushed as he punched his boyfriend in the shoulder, "S-Shut up." They shared a laugh and headed for the bedroom.

  
  


Andy closed the door behind him and clutched his chest as tears rolled down his face,  _ stay strong _ echoing in his mind. After a solid minute of quietly sobbing on the other side of Gon's door, he calmed down enough to head home. 

Andy started the treacherous journey home to his terrifying father. Ideas played in his mind about what his Father would do to him. He tried to prepare for the worst. When he got to the house he felt his dad’s aura. The thought of turning back crossed his mind but that might cause even more trouble and he definitely didn’t want that. 

He took a deep breath before entering the house. He didn’t see his dad but he could feel his aura. “D-dad?” 

“Good, you’re home. Finally.” Rick said in an aggressive tone. Andy gulped. 

He started sweating and shaking as Rick turned to face him. “I-I’m…”

“Quiet!” his father roared as the man's aura began to grow with his fury.

Andy froze. His heart was racing now. He was caught off guard when he was hit by a strong feeling of hot wind. It flung him into the wall opposite his father. Andy saw his father’s purple aura gushing out of him. Like a hurricane, it came at him over and over. Andy’s whole body felt like it was being crushed. 

“I will only say this once. If I even get a feeling that your aura is about to spike in this house I will grind you into  **powder** do you understand?”

Andy was crying out in pain and agony, tears were flowing down his face. 

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!”

“Yes! I understand!!” Andy shrieked feeling an even greater amount of pressure on his body before being released. The boy fell to his hands and knees coughing up a little blood.

“Good. Now go to your room. You aren’t getting any dinner tonight.” the man said glaring down at his weak shaking son.

“I-I’m sorry.” Andy whimpered out pitifully.

his father looked away dismissively as he murmured. “I hope you are.” 

Andy hobbled up the stairs to his room and shut the door. He wanted to slam it, but he knew better. Andy crawled into bed and threw the blanket over his head as he started to sob.

He tried to calm down over the next half hour, but that proved far too difficult. So he got out of bed and snuck out of the house through his window. Luckily the backyard was grassy so he could hop down without his father hearing a thing, though the impact of his legs slamming into the soft ground still sent shockwaves of pain through his body. 

He stumbled through the city and found an abandoned alleyway far enough away as to not raise his father's suspicion. He started to release the pent up emotions he was suppressing as he punched at a dumpster and cried. 

Images of his mom flashed in his mind and he heard her screaming at his father. They fought a lot and she never backed down no matter how scared it made her son. After a fight, his mom would come to his room and comfort him. 

Then the day his mom tried to leave with him began to play. He heard his mom telling him not to give up, then he heard Gon tell him the same thing. Andy slammed his fist into the metal plates dumpster making ng his knuckles bleed and denting the metal. The pain in his chest reminded him of his dad's horrific power. 

Desperate and remembering Killua's invitation, he stood up and screamed, releasing his aura despite knowing how much it would hurt. After his aura spiked he started crying. The fear of his dad slowly filling his soul. He couldn't keep it up for long and dropped to the ground panting and sweating.

He saw shadows and was about to smile but the voices he heard sent him into a panic. 

"Ooh look what we have here. Hehehehe."

"Why are you feeling so down, little guy?"

"M-my dad hurt me," Andy confessed as he turned to face the two strangers. There were two men, one built like a mountain the other much thinner but also looked really strong. The mountain of a man wore cut off jean shorts and a sweat-stained white tank top. The thinner man wore gray slacks and a gray vest over his white undershirt.

The thinner man smiled sweetly as the two closed in on Andy, "Awww, I'm sorry to hear that. How about we make you feel  _ better _ ?"

Andy started smiling until they grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. Andy struggled but was too weak to draw out his aura. They grabbed his legs and started to remove his shoes and socks.

"No. Stop! What are you doing?! L-Let me go!" Andy screamed in a panic

"Shhh… just relax. We're gonna make you feel  _ really _ good." A woman said in a sickly sweet voice as she entered the alleyway. She was tall and had beautiful curves and heavy breasts. She had long red locks like fire dancing around her face, her eyes were like emeralds looking into Andy's soul.

As she sachet her way over to them she unbuttoned her fur jacket and adjusted her long skirt. The woman sat down, in front of Andy. She spoke sternly to the men who had just got done removing his socks, "Wait a minute guys. You know what has to happen first."

"Yes ma'am." They two men said in unison. The woman removed her jacket to reveal her bare ample bosom. She moved Andy's head onto her lap. He was struggling the whole time, terrified and hoping that his friends would get here soon. 

Trying to calm the boy she softly said, "Shhh. Let mama make you feel better." 

"Ugh! You're not my mom!" Andy screamed. 

The woman held the back of his neck and pushed his face into her breast. 

"If you… Ah!" Andy bit her breast before she could say anything. She pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the leg.

Andy screamed and she forced her breast into his mouth. 

"You're a very bad boy!" She grabbed the knife and twisted it. Causing Andy to scream again. Tears started flowing down his face and his cheeks reddened. He couldn't believe what was happening to him right now.

"Mmm! Mmmh!!"

She panted and forced herself to calm down. "Now, little brat. We can do this one of two ways. Painfully!" She gritted her teeth at the word and twisted the knife again. The men were having a hard time holding Andy's legs as he screamed, cried, and flailed. 

She let go of the knife and slid her hand under his waistband and into his underwear. Andy stopped moving and looked a mix of horrified and bashful as he felt her hand gently caress his little boy bits. "Or we can go back to trying to make you feel better."

Andy was whimpering into her breast as her soft hand quickly brought him to full hardness. Andy was terrified, mortified, and confused as his body started to mix signals between pain and pleasure. 

Once she had him dripping precum and panting she pulled out her tit from his mouth and removed her hand from his undies. "What'll it be, cutie? Pain or pleasure?"

Andy shivered and closed his legs as she rested her palm on his inner thigh. He didn't want to be hurt anymore but when she touched him like that it made his mind weird and he didn't like it. 

Tears in his voice and beginning to think that his friends wouldn't come he begged, "P-please ma'am. I'm s-sorry. D-Don't hurt me anymore, c-can you please let me go? I'm scared and m-my willy feels funny." 

She smiled wickedly, "There's nothing to fear, kiddo. As long as you don't fight back I won't stab you again. Now, I'm going to have you suck on my breast. The milk will make you feel better. It's going to be ok." 

Andy was terrified and didn't have the energy to fight them off. He let fall a tear as he nodded and meekly opened his mouth. She pressed her soft plump breast to his mouth. As Andy started to suckle on her she cooed, "That's it, good boy." 

He blushed at the words and the feeling of her warm milk entering his mouth. He closed his eyes and whimpered as the woman began to grope his willy through his clothes.

As he drank more and more of her milk he found himself sucking greedily, and licking at her erect nipples as the warm liquid spilt from it. His mind grew foggy and numb. He couldn't feel the knife in him anymore, only the warmth growing in his chest and loins.

She was saying something but it sounded like it was miles away and under water. A sudden jolt of pain made him tense up and scream into her warm flesh. But just as quick as he felt it, it was gone. He felt something cold and sticky against his belly and glanced down. He saw the knife slick with his blood. 

She was saying something again and once she was done her hand moved. In two smooth clean cuts, she sliced through his shorts and undies. Seeing the blade slice jogged him enough to remember these people weren't friends. They were strangers that wanted to hurt him and touch him in weird ways.

She exposed his painfully erect boyhood and he watched as she lay her palm against it and rubbed it side to side, up and down. The knife had distracted him from suckling and likewise broke him from the hypnotic nen tainting her milk. 

He pulled his mouth away from her tit. Fear and pleasure mixing in his stuttering voice, "N-No~! Please d-don't. N-not there, p-please." He began to hyperventilate as the three of them looked at him with surprise. The woman growled, "Now now, sweety. Mommy said to keep drinking her milk didn't she?" Her hand skid from his wiener to his gaping leg wound. 

Andy winced at the slightly numbed pain as her finger traced the wound, but he clenched his eyes closed and said, "You’re not my mom! Stop saying that. S-she'd never do this to me." 

At first the woman glared at the boy, pissed that he was spoiling her fun, but as his voice wavered on that last sentence she chuckled. "Oh? You don't sound so sure about that, kiddo. You are really cute. Any woman would be tempted to-" she started stroking his peen as it leaked some precum. "make you moan and whimper and writhe with pleasure. Now we aren't going to stop. So go back to suckling, it'll help make this pleasant for both of us." 

Though Andy couldn't tell why his head went foggy and weak when drinking from her he knew he didn't want to feel like that again. "No. Let me go. Let me GO~!" 

He squirmed out of her grasp, as both of her lackeys were busy removing their pants. He rolled onto his hands and knees and tried to jump up and run. However, once he stood he immediately collapsed onto the ground screaming in pain as the wound in his leg poured blood all over his leg. When she stabbed him and twisted the blade she dug it all the way through his muscle to his bone. There was no way he was going to be able to stand on that leg. 

Desperately he screamed as he started to crawl, "HEL-!" but he was cut off as a gag was shoved in his mouth from behind. It was foul and tasted of sweat and dirt. One of the men stepped on his lower legs holding him in place as he tied a knot in the makeshift gag, securing his week-old briefs in the punk’s mouth. Pain erupted from Andy's ass as the man slapped his rough calloused palm onto Andy's soft pale cheeks.

Andy screamed into the gag as tears flowed down his face. The mountain of a man knelt and placed Andy on his knee so his little peen was grinding into it. He then grabbed a hold of his waist with one massive hand and relentlessly smacked his naked ass over and over with the other. "You brought this onto yourself! You! Ungrateful! Little! Shit!" Every sentence was emphasized by another heavy smack on Andy's quickly reddening bottom. "You could've just sat back. Relaxed. But no you wanted to. Fucking! Run! And! Fight!"

He let go of Andy's waist and stood, letting the boy slump down to the cold ground. He was shivering and sobbing as he felt the heat radiate from his ass and inner thighs. He heard the other man pop open a bottle and a few seconds later he felt himself get lifted up and spun around. Once again he was faced with the vixen of a woman. Her rage hidden behind a false pout. 

She held him up with one hand on his shoulder as the man behind him held him by his thighs. Andy felt something thick, hot, and slimy slide between his sore ass cheeks. True terror filled his eyes as he pleaded with his eyes to the woman in front of him. 

She smiled sweetly and cupped his chin, "Oh sweety, mommy wanted to help you. She wanted to slowly ease you into it and numb your mind to any pain you might feel. But now there's nothing mommy can do for you. Bad boys don't get mommy's milk after all. So now-" 

Her expression shifted from one of gentle pity and motherly concern to one full of malicious desire and confidence. "Hmhmhm, so now your rebellious little ass, is going to take _every_ **_throbbing_** _inch_ of my boys' cocks. Over and over, until you pass out full of their hot _cum_. Then, once you wake up we'll have safely moved you to our Fun House. Hmhmhm I have ways of breaking stubborn little boys like you. I'll have you begging for mommy's milk by the end of the week."

Tears pooled in the innocent boy's eyes as he felt the thick meat stick slide between his cheeks like an Italian sausage would a bun that was way too small for it. He whimpered and pleaded with his female captor through his gag. She put on a sweet smile again and removed the gag. Before he could say anything however she locked lips with the child.

His eyes widened as she forced her tongue into his mouth, stealing from him his first kiss. Warmth again filled his body, but it was a lot more potent now and focused more on his twitching dicky. Her tongue swirled around inside his mouth spreading the warmth more and more. Once she released his lips he was panting and dazed. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and he felt dizzy as she stood tall and lifted her skirt. Blush filled Andy's face and neck as he looked at the woman's smooth pink dripping pussy. 

She held Andy up by his shoulder again as she inches closer till her scent filled his nose. Andy felt a burning desire to taste it, to drink her sweet nectar. He resisted the urge, but with each passing second, he could feel his will slipping. He felt the man behind him stop grinding against his butt and soon after felt something thick and hot press hard on his virgin boy-hole.

She smiled down at Andy and said, "This isn't mommy's milk, but it will make you feel more pleasure. That way it balances out the pain of having your ass ripped open by his fat dick. Last chance, kiddo. Lick mommy's pussy." She all but whispered the order. She inched closer still, so close her juices brushed against his nose and lips.

Andy closed his eyes as tears fell. His body felt like it was burning, his pecker was so hard it hurt, the strong man behind him was grinding the tip of his thick cock against his clenched hole, the woman before him was rubbing her damp cunt on his closed lips. Internally he thought,  _ "N-No one is coming. Maybe Gon and Killua didn't feel my aura spike, or maybe they never really planned on helping me to begin with. If... If I'm on my own. Maybe it would be best to... to give in..."  _

Eyes closed and filled with tears Andy opened his mouth, relaxed his body, and lolled out his tongue. His tongue slid up her soft wet lips funnelling her nen tainted juices into his mouth. Her juices acted as an enhancement to her aphrodisiac kiss, but like her breast milk, it only worked if the victim ingested it willingly.

Immediately the heat in his body intensified and precum drooled from his stiff willy. His only thought was,  _ "So... Warm."  _ Instantly he knew he'd fallen for another mental trap of hers but he was too scared about being hurt again he debated on whether he should break it or not. Andy was about to resign himself to his fate when he heard a dual gasp. 

"A-Andy!?" He looked over and saw his friends looking at him with genuine concern and fear.

The man behind him called out, "Yo Joey look at that we caught ourselves two more. Stop beating your meat and grab 'em." 

The other man sighed and pushed off from one of the alleyway’s walls, his huge cock bobbing as he turned towards the pair of newcomers. Gon and Killua fell into their fighting stance summoning their aura on instinct. 

Joey laughed, "hahaha, how cute. Yo guys these brats can use nen." He then flexed down making an M with his arms and conjured up his own aura that was twice as big as the boy's as he roared. The aura was malicious and purple just like Andy's father.

Andy screamed out fearing for his friends, "They're too strong, run! I-I'll be fine!" He thought of his mother and how he'd said the same thing to her all those years ago. However, Gon was not so easily persuaded. 

Gon roared above the massive man and condensed his aura into his hands as he shouted, "We will never abandon you, Andy! First comes rock! JAN-KEN..." 

The man scoffed at Gon as he cracked his knuckles and approached, confident that this kid was nothing to take seriously.

"KUN!" Gon shouted as he quickly closed the ten-foot gap between him and his opponent. 

Joey didn't expect the kid to move so fast and was caught off guard just in time to get hit with a concentrated nen strike to the ribs. 

Andy watched in amazement as the almost three times taller man was launched into the wall of the alleyway by Gon as both other captors looked on in shock and horror. 

Killua let out his hostile purple aura. It filled the entire alleyway as he stepped closer and closer slowly and purposefully. "Let my friend go, Or DIE." Both his hands changed to claws and his eyes were as cold and unyielding as a serpent's.

The woman captor pulled Andy to her chest wrenching him from her henchman's arms. "Restrain these two! Immediately!" She barked as she backed away practically suffocating Andy with her breast.

Her second lackey twisted the two rings he wore on his middle fingers inside out, so the ornate wolf head was facing his palm. He tapped the heads with his thumbs and threw his arms out wide. 

One thin metal chain launched out from each ring and smacked into each wall. Once he heard it make contact with the wall he removed his thumb from the head and a thick metal ring appeared at the point that the chain hit. Five thick chains with metal cuffs at the end sprung from each anchor point. 

Before either boy could react the metal cuffs snakes through the air at them and latched onto both of their ankles, wrists, and necks. Gon let out another roar in outrage and dashed forward. However, his captor simply spread his fingers on his left hand. 

Instantly the chains lifted Gon two feet in the air and spread his limbs wide. As Gon charged up his aura again, planning on breaking the chains the man smiled wider and held his left middle finger up to his mouth and sucked the air around it.

Gon winced and let out a stifled moan as his aura began to be siphoned from him through the chains, a sizable tent forming in his pants from the process. 

The man stopped inhaling Gon's aura and said, "You two are quite the catch. My name is Daisuke and so long as my chains are latched onto you and controlled through my rings you pose next to no threat. I can drain any aura from you that you manifest, and as an added bit of fun I can touch any part of you from here and you can feel it over there."

Killua scoffed at the absurd perverse trap and Daisuke smirked as he lolled out his tongue and slowly licked the base of his right palm. Killua immediately flinched and glared at the man, unable to hide the blush flooding to his pale face. The man did it again watching in glee as the terrifying white haired child became hard and started to squirm from the feeling of his boyhole being licked and caressed. 

Assured that Daisuke had the two newcomers handled she relaxed her grip on Andy's face and smiled. She turned Andy to see his friends. Andy's eyes widened in horror as he watched them both moaning and shifting in the floating chains. "Isn't this great Andy? We get to watch your friends have fun and you and I can enjoy some alone time. 

Andy was panicking as he felt her hands snake down to his exposed erect member. "W-Why are you doing this? Please j-just let us go." He looked up at her with fear and sorrow. 

She sighed and kissed him on the forehead as she rested her palm on his willy. Her other hand moved from his shoulder to his virgin hole making him tense up and flinch. Softly she said, "Don't be scared, sweety. My friends and I do this out of love for children. We'll take really good care of you three at our Fun House. Now-" she tightened her grip on Andy’s stiffy and pressed her middle finger against his hole. "why don't we have a seat and enjoy the show?" She pulled down on his peen forcing him to lean on her and sit down as her finger continued to rub his hole. 

Andy watched as Daisuke continued to lick and molest his two friends with his nen. Tears welled in his eyes as he listened to their moans and grunts. Every time they would try to use their nen to escape, Daisuke would quickly suck it out of them.

Andy could feel her warm hands caressing his body but inside he felt nothing but cold guilt. He began to sob and shout, "I'm s-sorry! Gon, Killua it... It's all my fault." Killua looked to the painful guilt consuming his friend but couldn't manifest the words to console him due to Daisuke's relentless caresses.

Andy curled in on himself wrapping his arms around his legs and unintentionally pulling his peen and ass away from his captor. She huffed at the annoying emotionally unstable kid. She sighed and pressed her plump bosom against his shoulder as she wrapped him in a gentle hug, "It's ok sweetie. Your friends are in no pain. So why don't you let mommy take the guilt away and relaxed it with pleasure? Mommy can give you some warm milk or if you want you could taste more of mommy's pussy?" 

She turned his head to hers with a hand on his chin as the other caressed his lower back. "Come here sweetheart, give mommy another kiss." She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss Andy. 

Andy's guilt and fear melted away with her words but instead of seducing the boy, she enraged him. Andy gritted his teeth, clenched his fist and released the amount of nen that he had recovered from ingesting her milk and juices. 

Her eyes snapped open in time to see his nen concentrate around his fist that was headed for her face. “YOU’RE NOT MY MOM!!” He roared as he sent her sliding across the ground into the wall.

Andy winced as the rotation of his body from the blow reopened the wound on his leg. He screamed in pain as tears streamed down his face and he clutched his leg like it was impaled. His whole body was shaking from the pain but he looked up at her with as much malice and loathing as he could muster. His aura shifted to a purple hue as he became more and more enraged. 

Andy stood wincing from the pain. The woman rubbed her chin and spit some blood to the side as she stood. Her aura likewise spiked and overwhelmed Andy, just like his father. "YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'M DONE PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU, PUNK!" 

Andy was terrified, but he hunkered down and refused to back down this time. He didn’t care how much it hurt or how scared he was; he wouldn't submit to her. Just as she took a step towards him and pulled out her serrated hunter’s knife. A high scream of pain erupted from Daisuke that distracted both of them.

They looked over and saw electricity dancing off of Killua through the chains into Daisuke. Smoke radiated from the molester's body as he slumped to the floor. The nen in the chains faded and both boys fell to the ground weighed down by the chains.

Andy was so distracted by the scene and happy that his friends were free he let down his guard. In that same second the woman picked him up by the neck and slammed him into the nearby wall. As Andy gripped her hand desperately trying to make her release his airpipe she growled and slowly dug her knife into his unwounded inner thigh. "You punk ass kids! I'll make sure that when we get our hands on you next time that we peel the flesh from your bones."

Gon broke free of his chains at the same time as Killua. They dashed forward his as the blade in Andy's leg sliced down and out leaving a nasty bleeding gash. Killua roared, releasing a tremendous amount of aura as he went in for the kill.She simply smiled and chucked Andy at his friends. 

Killua was about to reinitiate his pursuit when she held up a small smooth black pearl. As she coated it in Andy's blood she said. "I sliced his femoral artery, you have less than four minutes to save him. I think your speed is better used there, don't you." 

Killua's eyes widened as he looked at the wound. By the time he looked back at her she had dropped the pearl and said the nen device's activation command, "Mass Return." As the pearl reached the ground a black portal opened beneath her and the other two unconscious criminals.

Killua dove for the vixen's neck. "Damn it!" Killua cussed as he missed lobbing her head off by a millisecond. He raced back over to Gon and Andy. 

Andy was crying as he clung to Gon's shirt in the strong boy's arms. "I'm s-sorry for getting y-you guys mixed up in this. T-This is all my f-fault."

Gon was looking at Killua, both boys on the verge of tears. Softly The n reassured his wounded friend, "No, it's not your fault. Don't talk. Conserve your strength." 

Killua nodded and they started running through the streets sending out their aura as a beacon. Killua pulled out his phone. As Andy's consciousness began to slip he could hear Killua frantically giving instructions to the person on the other end of the phone.

The last thing he heard was Gon frantically telling him, "Stay with me, Andy! It’s going to be ok. Stay strong, Andy! Andy!!" Again he could hear his mom echo Gon's words as his vision faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this check out other works on SCAR.
> 
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this check out other works on SCAR.
> 
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


End file.
